The Girls who lost it all
by Sunny The Orignal
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are twins. Their Dad dies comminting suicde. There mom blames them. All they have is each other. They meet the rest of the gang later. Please Review. Firends and teachers will be dicived
1. Default Chapter

_**Yes another story by me and yes it's about suicide I really hope you enjoy this one**_

_**The girls who lost it all **_

**_Chapter one The girsl who lost it all_**

**_By: Sandra or Sunny the orignal_**

Kikyo had woken up from screams in the kitchen. It was 2:30 in the morning. She heard glass falling. She heard her dad and mom fighting.

"Your worthless and so are your daughters. You never make money." The dad said walking to the sink.

Kikyo looked at her twin sister hoping she wouldn't wake up. She sat up. Her sister didn't hear anything.

"I'm not worthless I always bring money it's not a lot but at least I try ,not like you ,your pitiful you never worked your always outside, your the worthless one." The mom said.

The father was at the sink he saw the knife with it's smooth edge at the tip. But he knew it would cut a hand in two. He picked it up.

"What are you going to do with that?" The women asked with a unclear voice.

"I had to live in this hell whole for 16 years. I only married you because of your stupid daughters. They are the reasons I had to live with you. They're the reason I'm never coming back. It's they're fault and only they're fault". The dad said putting knife near his wrist.

"Put that down honey now, we can talk about this it isn't a big deal. We'll get money ,I heard Kikyo and Kagome got some good news. They might have done something right for once. Please don't be drastic". The mother said going near him.

"I'm not going to calm down. This is the first time I have felt happy. The moment I'm about to die I'm happy. I'm happy I won't have to live in this hell hole". He said putting the knife near his wrist.

He was looking at his wrist and the blade was so close. The blade touched his wrist He slid the knife across and saw a river of blood flowing from his wrist. He had a smile on his face. His blood smelled like dirty coins. But even with that horror smell he was happy. He was finally going to leave that house. But before he died he saw his daughter his 16year old daughters. The oldest one by 3 minutes was in front and the youngest one was behind her. They both had sad looks on their faces he then felt something in him. It was a felling he had never felt before. He regretted he had to kill him self in front of his daughter. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Mom what is dad doing. And why are you still standing around call the ambulance. Hurry mom before dad does die". Kikyo said running to the man who still had a look of pleasure on his face.

"Daddy why did you do this? Me and Kagome found a job we could have had gotten money for you daddy you didn't have to do this". Kikyo said sobbing on her father who was on the floor.

"Kikyo I'm sorry you and Kagome had to witness this. But you were worthless to me". The dad said with a smile on his face slowly closing his eyes.

"Kikyo I called the hospital there sending a ambulance already". Kagome said looking at Kikyo on the floor crying.

"Kikyo daddy is going to be alright I promise". Kagome said with a smile.

"Kagome don't be so naïve. He's dead and happy he is dead. Let him burn in cold bloody hell. He hated us so much it drove him to suicide let mom go with him to the ambulance I'm going to bed he's not worth it". Kikyo said standing up from the floor.

"Kikyo don't be so cruel he loved us. He had problems but he still loved us". Kagome said grabbing Kikyo's arm.

"Don't touch me Kagome. He doesn't love us he hated us. Look at that pitiful man down their look at him! He didn't work he never cared about mom or us he hated us. He was worthless in this cruel world. He committed suicide in front of us what kind of father does that? Come on Kagome tell me if you think he was so loving. That's right you can't tell us because he was worthless. Let him burn in hell". Kikyo said going to the room.

"Kagome you and Kikyo killed him. You murdered him. You killed him. You too are worthless. YOU KILLED HIM! You murderers you killed him". The mom said walking toward Kagome.

"Mommy we didn't kill him". Kagome said

"YES you did". The mom said slapping Kagome across the face.

"NO no no we didn't kill him we didn't we never could of killed him". Kagome said crying to her room.

The ambulance soon came after that. Both Kagome and Kikyo were crying in there beds. Kikyo stopped realizing that each time she cried Kagome would sob even more.

"Kagome sorry about that outburst earlier. But I had to say something for you to open your eyes dad was never perfect." Kikyo said laying on Kagome's bed.

"That's okay. But what will we do tomorrow at school". Kagome said turning to Kikyo.

"Nothing just act like nothing happen". Kikyo said hugging Kagome.

"Goodnight". They both said to each other.

* * *

What do you people think. Well and comment or suggestions please review me 


	2. School

**Well I'm waiting for more reviews. Well this is my second chapter for this story. I think this story will have none of the characters that I made for boarding school in it.**

**The Girls who lost it all**

**Chapter#2: School**

**By Sunny the original**

The alarm went off it was 6:00am. Kikyo woke up she was still a little shaken up from last night. She though it was a dream. But she remembered hugging Kagome and telling he to act like nothing happened. She stood up from Kagome's bed a grabbed her towel. Went to the bathroom where it was next to the kitchen. She saw her mom holing the same knife as her dad was holing before he killed him self. The mother was looking at it. She left it on the floor and laid down on the floor. Kikyo saw this and went to take a bath.

Kagome awoke soon after that she heard the water running and knew Kikyo was taking a shower. It was the first day of school. Kagome was nervous but she knew Kikyo was going to be in some of her classes. They were new to the school. The father transferred them one week after the other school started. Kagome got of her bed and looked at her self in the mirror.

She though to her self what if her dad was right. Kagome though maybe she should have killed her self after the incident. Kagome started getting this idea. She taught maybe but she stopped her self from thinking this ideas and instead got her towel and went to knock on Kikyo. But she saw her mother on the floor.

"Mom your pitiful". Kagome said knocking on the bathroom door .

The bathroom door opened and Kikyo came out.

"The Showers all your sis. You better hurry we only have 1 hour to got to our new school". Kikyo said walking to the room to change.

"Okay sis be out in 30 minutes". Kagome said getting into the shower.

"Kagome get out of the room we have to go to school. I have to car keys lets go".

"I'm coming". Kagome said putting on her sneakers.

"Kikyo umm do you know where our new school is at". Kagome asked

"Yeah I went to moms purse and found the instructions to the school. The school is called Shikon no tama high". Kikyo said turning on the car.

"Oh I heard of that school it's so pose to be for troubled youth". Kagome said looking out the window watching the trees go by.

"Oh so were troubled youth now that's amazing". Kikyo said driving.

"So what are we going to do when we get there". Kagome asked.

"We have to go to the principles office. I guess". Kikyo said making a left.

"Ohh but what if they ask us about mom or dad". Kagome asked.

"We'll tell them what happen. They probably want to adopt us to save us from following in dads footstep". Kikyo said sarcastically. Parking the car.

"Come on Kagome don't worry we have each other so we'll be alright". Kikyo said getting out of the car.

When Kikyo got out of the car she saw the school. It looked like it was old. It looked like it's been there since the 1800's . There where many kid out side. There were punks, Goths ,skaters motorcycle gangs. There where gangs every where you looked.

"So Kagome this is going to be our new school". Kikyo said walking closer. To the doors.

"Yeah so we might as well go in". Kagome said getting the book bag from the back seat and closing the door.

They started to walk to the door when they saw a boy with a pony tale on his skate board go by.

"Hey kid you almost hit us with your skate board". Kikyo said to the boy.

"Then watch where I'm going girl". The boy said riding off to the back of the school.

Kikyo don't be so rude he probably didn't see us". Kagome said trying to be the peace maker.

"He didn't see us know but when my foot is half way up his ass he better not say anything". Kikyo said opening the door.

"Okay now where do we look?" Kagome asked Kikyo.

"I honestly don't know". Kikyo responded.

"Should we ask someone for directions?". Kagome asked.

"Yeah but who?" Kikyo responded.

While they were walking though the halls Kagome spotted a little boy.

He had a baggy orange shirt and some baggy blue jeans. He was listening to something on his walkman.

"umm excuse me can you help me and my twin sister find the principles office ?" Kagome said tapping The boys shoulder.

He turned around. He took off his ear phones and turned to look for who touched him. "Fine just follow me". The boy said in a bays voice but yet it sound like a 16yrs old boys voice is supposed to sound.

"Come on Kikyo lets follow the boy he is going to help us out". Kagome said in a happy voice.

"Fine but if he takes us some where else I'm going to have to kick him in his groin". Kikyo said walking behind the boy with orange hair.

" So um kid what's your name? Mine is Kagome and this is my twin Kikyo". Kagome said in a stop.

"My name is Shippo and if I were you I wouldn't be so happy go lucky it gets on people nerves. Not my nerves but other kids in this schools nerves. Plus since your new I have to tell you don't act so happy go lucky on the 1st and 5th floor people there kind of own the floors". Shippo said opening the door to the principles office.

"okay kid thanks". Kikyo said walking in the room.

"No problem see you people later". Shippo said putting on his head phones.

Kikyo and kagome walked to to the secretarys desk.

"Excuse me miss but me and my sister are here to speck to the pricple". Kagome told the lady in front.

"Please give me your names and excalty why are you in this school". The secretry said to Kagome.

"Well my name is Kagome and this is my twin sister Kikyo. We really don't know why are dad transferred to this school". Kagome said softly.

"Okay, were is your dad at this moment?" The women said.

"Well you see yesterday------" Kagome said intrupted by Kikyo.

"Well our dad is on a bissness trip in Austria and he couldn't be here". Kikyo said

Kagome looked over at Kikyo. Good thing Kikyo loved the arts. She really played that lie out. But Kagome didn't think it was nesscary for Kikyo to lie. It wasn't like the lady was going to say anything to them infact Kagome new that the lady didn't even care.

"Okay and your mom". The lady said joting down what Kikyo had said about where her father was.

"Well you see she really was kind of dep--------"

"Well she had to go to a buisnees trip to but she had top go to Canda . You know. Her peers really like Canada he he he". Kikyo said looking at Kagome.

"So where exactly are you living now?" The women asked.

"Well we are still ------"

"Were living in a neighbors house for the time being"Kikyo said with a big smile.

"Okay take a seat and well see if Mr. Myoga is ready to see you". The lady said with a smile.

They sat down on two of the three chairs that were in front of the desk.

"Kikyo why did you keep on lying. Dad died, moms drunk and we still live at home". Kagome said looking at Kikyo.

"I though it would be fun to play with the lady". Kikyo said with a smile.

"Kikyo and Kagome Mr. Myoga is ready to see you know". The women said wacthing both of the walk in to the office.

* * *

Yes I'm sorry I haven't updated. Well send me a review of what you think about this Chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated. I became a Gaia -holic. I'm now obsessed in a website called  Go in there get an avatar if you want. It's a role playing guild I think. Anyway this is my 3rd chapter. Here it is.

Before Class

The Girls who lost it all

Sandra

Sunny the Original

Kagome and Kikyo started to go into the office. There they saw a little man about 5 feet. He had a round head. He barley had any hair only the one on the sides of his head. The man turned around. He opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Umm Mr. Myoga. My name is Kagome and this is my twin sister Kikyo we are the new transfer students". Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes I see". Myoga said reading the report the secretary had given him.

"So you don't live with your mom or dad". Mr. Myoga asked.

"No sir we don't" Kagome told him.

"Well I see you live with your neighbors. Am I correct?" He said again scratching is chin.

They both nodded and watch the old man write some stuff down. He looked like he was thinking about what to do. So he finally looked up.

"Sorry but your neighbors aren't your guardians by law. Sorry to do this girls but we are going to have to put you two into a volunteer home.". He said looking threw some files.

"Um sorry to interrupt but what the heck is that?" Kikyo said with a frown.

"Well to be simple. It's a program where families of students volunteer there homes to kid in your situation. Of course the hosting family has to have at least 3 spare rooms. Not many people volunteer for this program. About 50 families in the whole school have. But there is a chance you two might get separated." The short principal said walking to the door and opening it.

"Now if you'll excuse me girls I have a meeting to attend". He said giving the two girls a green peace of paper and given them a yellow one.

The two girls came out of the office. Mr. Myoga was right behind them.

"Call the tour guy and tell him to come to the main office we have two new students". He told the secretary and with that he left.

Kagome and Kikyo waited there in a short a mount of time. But to them it felt as it was eternity. They both were sad how they could ever be separated.

Then there was a knock on the door and a boy popped his head in.

"Are you two the new students?" He asked

"Yes we are." Kikyo said

Well come out to the hallway and lets let the tour begin". He said with a smile.

The boy had black raven hair. He had it in a pony tale. He had on a black baggy shirt. He had on some sweats. He looked as if he was running.

"So ladies what are your names?" The young man said with a smirk.

"Don't be so rude man tell us your name first". Kikyo Said staring at him.

"Well since I don't want to be rude I'll tell you. My name is Miroku. Now can you two tell me your names?" Miroku asked walking in front of them.

"This is my twin sister Kikyo and my name is Kagome". Kagome said with a smile.

"Well I know your personalities now. Kagome is like an innocent flower and Kikyo is like a rude creature". Miroku said with a burst of laughter.

"Very funny happy boy keep talking and I swear your danger zone will be in danger". Kikyo said with a smile.

"Calm down I was only playing. But to tell you two the true I think Kagome is innocent and you Kikyo are not innocent. You act s if you've been laid". Miroku said with a grin.

"What the hell I barley know you and you think you know about my life. Bitch please. You don't know shit! So stop instigating and stop insinuating you know more about my life than I do!" Kikyo said with a pissed off voice.

"Right and this is how we start the tour. Basement is only for gym. First floor is only full of offices. Second floor is for classes 1. 3rd floor classes 2.

4th Floor classes 3-4". Miroku said grabbing the green paper slips Mr. Myoga gave them.

"So to be brief the green one is a temporary ID card. The Yellow one is your classes". Miroku said grabbing an identical slip from his pockets. He looked at both of them and smiled.

"Kikyo you and I are in the same 3rd period class and 5th also 6th. And Kagome you and I are in 1st, 2nd, 4th and 7th period class". He said with a grin.

"We are in the same floor which is 3rd. Kagome your classes remind me of someone's I just don't know whose" Miroku said which a puzzled look on his face.

Well that's chapter 3 for you I hope I update soon until then more reviews please.


End file.
